So What I'm A Rockstar!
by wolfgurl21
Summary: Bella catches Edward cheating on her with Tanya. She run's away and get's caught by Victoria. 200 years later she's in a band called Pitch Black, but guess who she see's at her concert.
1. Chapter 1: Cheater

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

* * *

BPOV

All the Cullen's were out hunting tonight except Edward so I was going to surprise him by coming over. Well try to surprise him this damn truck sure enough makes that hard. So I parked my truck right outside the Cullen's driveway and ran up to the door dressed in something that I'm sure Alice would approve of (my black shinnies with a royal blue halter top) just for Edward. Outside the door I heard moaning and my first thought was _Got Dammit Emmett you sure know how to kill my buzz_.

I walked into the living room and my jaw literally hit the floor. There was Edward with his tongue down a strawberry blonds throat. Tanya. Edward looked up with a shock expression on his face.

"I…I..I.." Edward stuttered.

But I was out the door before he could even get another word out.

_How could he _I sobbed as I drove back home. This was the worst kind of depression have ever experienced. _I love him and he was suppose to love me that's what he told me he said he love me.. me.. me not that…that…that…that BITCH_. All of a sudden my sorrow turned into rage. _That two timing__heart breaking stupid vampire bitch_.

As I speed down the road pushing my truck to at most 70mph I saw a flash of white run across the street. All of a sudden all I could see was my truck crashed against a tree and flaming red hair. Victoria.


	2. Chapter 2: Violet

BPOV

200 years since I was changed. 200 years since I thought my heart was broken beyond repair. Boy was I wrong. That was when Bella existed but she died all those years ago and Violet was born. Violet is strong and confident. I have black hair that goes all way to the middle of my back with a bang and purple and red streaks. Now me and my band mates are known as Pitch Black. There's my best friend Jade I saved from a car accident .I was out hunting and I smelled blood then I saw her dragging her self on the ground screaming for life and I just had to save her. She's like 6'2 with black hair and green ends and a body any human girl would kill for. Her gift is she can torture anyone just by staring at them. Then there's Dustin my on and off again boyfriend. I save him from a robbery attack he was left for dead in an alley and when I looked into his green eyes I knew I had to save him. He has black scruffy hair and the sexiest body ever. His gift is that he can produce a fire that will kill you instantly. And last there's Casey. I found him while I was in Italy he was apart of the Volturi. He has a very special gift he can make anyone do what he wants. He has blonde hair and is kind of short but his muscles make up for that fact. I'm a shield. I can block any mental or physical attack. Also I can copy every one else's gift.

" Hey Violet get your pale ass out here the crowds calling our name" said Jade

I look in the mirror and see I'm beaming. My black and purple and red hair stands out in contrast to my pale skin. My red eyes are shinny with excitement with my smoky eye shadow. Yes my eyes are red but I'm making them that way I don't feed off of humans none of us do. I'm wearing a black ripped up shirt that you can see pieces of my pale skin. With a black and purple mini skirt and black fishnet stockings and my black combat boots.

I walk out into the crowd hearing them call my name.

I LOVE MY LIFE!!!

* * *

APOV

Its been 200 hundred years since I last saw my best friend. 200 hundred years since my jackass of a brother Dickward ruin all our lives. Now I'm all alone to die an unhappy life.

"Whatever" Edward snorted. "Alice your not alone you have Jasper and you'll never die so give it a rest already".

" Oh that will be the day when the pixie learns to shut that big mouth of hers" the bitch Tanya said.

I hate her. I hate her with all my being. Not only did she drive away my best friend but now ever since Dickward proposed she's been walking around like she owns the place. Emmett had to hold Rose back from killing her hundred times. I have only tried twice but Dickward kept reading my mind before I could put my plans in action.

So here I am flipping through the channels trying to find some thing to watch to keep my mind off my next attempt. When I turned to MTV my eyes pop out of my head.

"OMFC (oh my fucking Carlisle) its Bella" I screamed.

In that second everyone was in the living room eyes wide jaws dropped staring at my lost best friend. But she was different her hair was black with purple and red streaks, and she was wearing a black and pink mini plaid skirt with black fishnet stockings and a tight black shirt that's says "HATE is a strong word so I really really really DON'T LIKE YOU!!!".

But all that aside Bella had red smoky eyes and pale skin.

Bella was a vampire.

* * *

EPOV

OMFC was right Bella was hot. I mean sure Tanya is good looking but Bella must have been the finest thing my eyes have ever seen. Oh I miss my Bella. Wait my Bella?

Where the hell did that come from?


	3. Chapter 3: Rock Star

BPOV

We ran off the stage after our show.

"Yes we rocked dat shit bring on my money" screamed Jade while doing the running man.

" Like you don't have enough money already" snorted Casey while smacking her butt.

"Yea like a few billion dollars is getting me anywhere" laughed Jade rubbing her ass while beaming.

"Violet did you see all those fine dudes lets go find me a new hubby" purred Jade. She has always had a thing for human men. But she has a different one every concert.

"Alright, see you guys back at the house." I yelled back to the guys.

We went walking around signing autographs and taking pictures. Jade found a cute dude with blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes. While I was flirting with a sexy dude with black messy hair and beautiful green eyes. I could stare at his eyes forever. But then I heard someone that I hadn't heard in 200 years. I looked up to see a little pixie girl with black hair and golden eyes screaming Bella. Its been along time since I've heard that name.

But she wasn't alone Emmett was there too. Alice was once my best friend and I felt my heart warm a little.

Then I was pounced on.

"OMG BELLA I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH" screamed Alice.

As I was wrapped in a massive bear hug.

"YEA BELLA WE MISSED YOU SOO MUCH" screamed Emmett.

Next thing I knew Casey and Dustin were standing in front of me protectively and a very shocked Emmett and Alice were a couple of feet away.

"Uh guys these are the Cullen's". I murmured looking at my feet.

"Really…please tell me this is Edward so I can kick his ass" said Dustin in menacing voice.

Then Jade screamed "OH HELL YEA! Let me kick his pretty ass, I'll fuck him up so much he'll be screaming for his mommy, I'll shove my foot all the way up his

"Jade this is not Edward" I screamed

"Oh" was all she said in response

"Hi Alice, Hi Emmett how are you guys doing?" I asked. All the while wondering if Edward was here.

"Bella do you care to explain to me why you didn't even bother to call" demanded Alice.

"Well I just didn't" I shrugged

Really I know I was hurting her but I couldn't get over the fact that I was sitting here talking to a freaking Cullen.

"Bella I just.." said Alice hanging her head pouting.

"Umm first of all please stop calling me Bella my name is Violet and second I'm sorry I just couldn't deal with him and all of you remained me of him" I said while looking every where but in her eyes.

"Well Bel…Violet we came all this way at least you could do is introduce us to your band". Emmett said while sizing up Dustin and Casey.

"Oh my bad this is Casey, Dustin, and my best friend Jade" I said. I saw Alice put her head down when I said "best friend".

"Its nice to meet you Alice and Emmett from what I hear you two were the favorite Cullen's" said Casey. He always was the nice one

" Yea, sure, nice to meet you" mumbled Dustin. I love him when he acts all protective.

" Nice to meet you guys too" said Alice. Although it looked like she didn't mean it.

" Is your punk ass brother here I would really enjoy kicking his ass" said Jade with a look that could put Aro to shame.

"Me too" said Alice and Emmett together. That made us all laugh.

"And yes my whole family is in a hotel waiting to watch Violet perform tomorrow" said Alice while beaming at me.

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow then were going to be heading home" I said to them. They both look like they were going to protest when Jade said " Plus me and Violet are going shopping to get us some rock ass outfits tomorrow and sorry but no Alice you cant come".

Alice face was priceless.

"Fine" she grumbled. Her and Emmett both hugged me and said they would see me tomorrow and walked off.

"Girl don't le them ruin our week. Were in LA!!" screamed Jade

"Fine lets go shopping" I mumbled. And we left the boys to fine some cloths for tomorrow.

I cant believe the Cullen's are here. What the fuck an I going to do. I mean I don't have any feeling left for Edward but it still might be awkward. I mean Tanya's with them. I was kind of upset that Alice didn't tell me. I mean she didn't know I could read her thoughts so she was going to leave me blind. To meet Edwards fiancée or how did Alice put it Dickwards bitch queen. I was trying not to laugh the whole time while reading her thoughts. I could tell that they really did miss me tough and I do miss them to. They were once my family.

"Hello earth to Vicky" Jade sung. I turned around to see her holding up this green dress with black stripes.

"They will look hot on you. Go try it on" I told her. As she skipped to the dressing room I continued to search for my outfit.

Then I saw it and it was perfect.

It was black and pink, and it will look so hot in my fishnet stockings and my combat boots. I saw Jade dancing around jumping up and down in her outfit that hugged every curve she had. She was singing "So what I'm still rock star I got my rock moves and I don't need you and guess what I having more fun and now that were done I'm going show you tonight…"

But when she turned around she saw that the whole store was staring at her with their jaws dropped to the ground and she said

"Yo bitches take a picture it will last longer" I was laughing my ass off.

We bought our outfits and went to look for some more black eye shadow. We both do smoky eyes.

We were in Hot Topic when Jade said " Lets go have some fun" with a mischievous look in her eyes. But who am I to deny her her fun.

6 hours later were locked up in the mall jail.

"What did we do wrong Mr. Rentacop" whined Jade with her face pressed against the bars.

"Lets see you destroyed public property, disturbance of the peace, vandalism, and shop lifting" the cop read out to us.

"Whatever wait until you hear from my lawyer he's going to sue you a new ass, I can buy this mall 5 times and still have money left ,you have not heard the last of JADE HEED MY WARNING!!!!" she yelled while I was again on my ass laughing.


	4. Chapter 4: WalMart

EPOV

_I cant believe we came all the way up to LA to see that bitch Bella _Tanya thought.

Bella. What am I going to do when I see her. Do I shake her hand. Hug her. Kiss her. Oh I miss kissing her. Wait no I don't. I have Tanya and were getting married. Alice is back. Act cool.

"OMG you guys Bella rocks her hair is amazing and she finally got a sense of style said Alice.

" Yea and her best friend is totally going to kick Edwards ass" laughed Emmett

"Emmett he wouldn't even try knowing I can read his mind" I said.

"Eddie boy this chick will chop off your dick and give it to Bella for a present" laughed Emmett.

"Language!!" yelled Esme.

"You think a girl can take me" I snorted. He must of lost his mind.

"All I'm saying is her and Rosie will get along nicely and Tanya will wake up with no hair left on her head while your dick is ripped off and wrapped up in a bow" Emmett said with a serious expression the whole time. Maybe I should be scared.

"I like the sound of that what's her name" asked Rose

"Oh your talking about Bella's oh wait Violet's new best friend in the whole entire world that would be JADE!!!!" yelled Alice

"I fucking hate you Dickward" she yelled stomping up the steps.

"Language!!" yelled Esme.

"Wow Edward keep this up and Bella, Jade, and Alice are going to kill you leaving me to deal with Tanya" said Rose while walking out the door.

"I can only restrain her for so long Eddie boy" laughed Emmett following after her.

"Your fucking family is insane" said Tanya looking at her nails.

"You haven't seen the half of it keep talking shit bitch and Rose is going to be mad at me for killing you with out her" laughed Alice from upstairs.

"I give up" laughed Esme

_And Edward Bella looks like 50 Roes put together in a goth form. S-E-X-Y. _thought Alice

WHY ME???

* * *

DPOV(Dustin)

Are you fucking kidding me. Did they come here to ruin our lives. When I see that bastard I'm going to rip his fucking head off. First he cheats on her and let some fucking psycho vamp take a bite at her. Now he wants to waltz back up in her life. Sure that Alice chick is fine but I hate every single one of the Cullen's. The physic should have see it coming. The mood changer could have told Bella about the dicks lust or some shit like that. The huge dude should have beat his ass to no return. And that bitch that thinks she looks all that never liked her so I wouldn't mind killing her ass too. As for the doctor and Miss Martha Stewart wannabe they can suck it for not being able to control their children. And don't get me started on that damn mind reader. He can read my every move if he wants, but if he hesitates for one second his ass would be ashes before he could blink.

I mean I love Bella sure were not a couple but I love her as a person she's sweet, kind, loving, confident, selfless, beautiful, and the most extraordinary person I know. And she's fucking sexy. Dumb ass mind reader. If he tries to come by Bella I'll fucking turn him into a pile of ash and then spit venom on him. Piece of shit.

* * *

CPOV(Casey)

The Cullen's huh. I really hope that mind reader isn't here to try to get Bella back that would not make a happy Dustin. I mean I can see the rage rolling off him. I would hate to have to kill that pixie chick she's actually really hot. But if it comes to a fight I want to be the one that kills that Rose person she is entirely to full of her self. I mean I really hope it doesn't come to a fight. I have killed my share of vamps working for the Volturi and I am done and over with it. That's all I did for like 360 years. It was only fun for like the first 250 years. I like being the calm one killing just doesn't do it for many more. I wonder if that Alice chick is single. She remains me of a smaller Jade. Me and Jade tried dating for a few years but she's to wild to be in a relationship.

* * *

BPOV

Finally, after writing like 6 checks and promising backstage passes we were released from mall jail.

"That was fucking awesome!!! Almost as fun as the Safe Way fiasco back in New York" yelled Jade reliving all our adventures.

"Do you remember when we took all the tampons from Wal-Mart and started throwing them at people and then we stole all the condoms and put them in that old women's purse" I said while laughing.

" Remember her trying to explain it to the police, that was the funniest thing ever" Jade laughed.

We were both laughing so hard we were rolling on the floor.

We decided to run home and have our drivers pick up the car.

When we got to the hotel and sat our bags down on the table when we heard Dustin was playing his guitar while Casey was banging on his drums. They both smiled at us as we walked in. I grabbed my guitar and Jade grabbed her bass and I started signing my old song "Forgotten" **(by Avril Lavigne)**

**Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
I'm giving up on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up  
You never listened  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**[Chorus:]  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah**

**Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It won't ever be the same  
We're so different now  
Yea yea yea yea yea**

**[Chorus]**

**I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what i wanted I  
I told you what i wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never Again**

**[Chorus (2x)]**

**Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
I'm giving up on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up  
You never listened  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**[Chorus:]  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah**

**Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It won't ever be the same  
We're so different now  
Yea yea yea yea yea**

**[Chorus]**

**I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what i wanted I  
I told you what i wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never Again**

**[Chorus (2x)]**

**Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah**


	5. Chapter 5: How Do You Love Me Now

BPOV

We left out around 4:30 so we could get some practices in at the concert. I was setting up when Alice came skipping in.

"Hello Violet" she sang.

"Hey Alice" was all I could mumble in response. I mean we use to be best friends and now I don't even know how to talk to her.

"Violet I'm so sorry" Alice said. The sadness in her eyes made me want to cry. If that was possible.

"What for Alice" I asked even though I new what she was going to say. I saw us having this conversation in my vision last night.

"For everything. For my dumbass brother Dickward, for leaving you to be bitten my some vampire, and for being dumb and not going looking for you after you left. He told us not to go after you and he told me not to look for your future anymore" Alice explained.

Well tactically Alice couldn't see my future if she wanted because I keep myself blocked at all times but I guess she wouldn't know that. But her apologies did remain me of a time when I thought of Alice of a friend.

"Alice its okay, it was my fault I should have come to you after I was changed to tell you I was a vampire its just I couldn't face him I was still sad and mad and all my emotions were all messed up but I really did miss you guys" I told her, _well maybe not all of you guys _I thought.

"We missed you too Bella" Alice said while hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

"And yes we can be friends again" I said after reading her thought s about the subject.

She looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"Well you see I can sort of read minds" I explained.

"Oh. That's pretty cool but do you mind if I ask a question" she asked.

Already hearing what she was going to ask I told her

" The reason why my eyes keep changing color is that I can also change appearances of myself and anybody I want and the red eyes look my sexy on stage" I explained.

She was staring deeply in to my golden eyes trying to see in I was telling the truth.

"Well I guess you really don't need us in your life anymore huh" she said in a little voice.

"Alice I will always need you" I told her.

* * *

APOV

_I got my Bella back oh yea!!! She forgave me _I thought as I was driving back to the hotel.

I still cant believe she has two different powers. I kind of think she's hiding some thing from me but she'll tell me in time. I ran up to our room and jumped into Jasper's arms kissing him all over his face.

"Well some ones in a good mood, I'd say things went well with Bella" he said with his southern accent.

"Jazz she said we could be friends again and she didn't hold me responsible for Edwards actions. LOOK" I screamed showing him my back stage pass.

"She gave me enough for everyone" I squealed.

"Well I'm happy she forgave you darlin" he said giving me a peck on the lips.

"We all our" Carlisle said walking into the room.

"Yes I cant wait to see my other daughter" sighed Esme.

I picked out me and Jazz's outfit for tonight.

I cant wait to see Bella perform.

* * *

EPOV

Bella can read minds. We have the same gift. If that's not fate I don't know what is. But wait she can change her appearance. What the fuck. She has two gifts .I wonder if I can read her mind now that she's a vampire. I really hope so. All my families thoughts were about Bella.

_Oh I miss Bella _thought Esme

_I cant wait to see her _thought Carlisle

_I wonder how she'll act _thought Jasper

_Maybe we could kill Edward together _thought Rose

_I will be her best friend again _thought Alice

_I wonder if she's sill clumsily, I hope so _thought Emmett

_She bet not try to get Edward back or I'll rip that bitches head off _thought Tanya

* * *

BPOV

I could see the Cullen's out in the crowd. Ten minutes before the show starts and I'm getting my play list together.

"Okay you guys I think we should play HDYLMN (How Do You Love Me Now), Candles and Behind these Hazel eyes" I said.

"Oh yea, lets get pumped" said Jade jumping up and down like a boxer.

She is wearing her green and black mini dress with some tie-up boots. Her smoky eye shadow looks perfect against her red eyes and her red lips glisten in the light. Casey is wearing his black pants with a chain hanging form his front pocket to his back and big black boots, he has on a red shirt that says "Let Me Suck You Dry" in big black letters, and his blonde hair is a mess on top of his head with his red eyes. Dustin is wearing faded dark blue jeans with his combat boots and a black shirt that clangs to his very muscular abs. His black hair looked liked he just rolled out of bed and his red eyes look so sexy. I'm wearing a black and pink plaid mini skirt with my fishnet stocking and my combat boots and a pink and black plaid shirt that shows my lower belly. They head out on stage and me and Jade wait until the stage is filled with fog. We look at each other on last time, then we run out onto the stage and jump so it looks like we flew onto the stage.

"Hello LA are you ready to rack this stage" I scream.

The crowd went wild. I look back to see Jade beaming at me.

The spot light centers me and I start jumping up and down to my song How Do You Love Me Now **( by Hey Monday) **

**Whoa  
Whoa Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa Whoa  
You were talking to her  
But messing with me  
It's finally clear  
You're blurring the lines  
Are you disturbed?  
Oh, now you care  
Why do you race through my red lights?**

**Can't understand  
I'll slow it down for you**

**[Chorus]**

**Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now**

**Save  
Save it for her  
I'm not gonna hear  
Your reasons and "please-just-take-me-backs"  
We never were right  
Don't waste your breath  
You crashed and you're on your own tonight**

**Can't understand  
I'll slow it down for you**

**[Chorus]**

**Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now**

**Lights out  
I found out  
My falling star  
Goodbye  
The sun rises here  
There's no more you and I**

**[Chorus]**

**How can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now  
How you love me now  
How you love me now**

The crowd was screaming our name. I wiped imagery sweat of my forehead. I look down to see all the Cullen's staring at me like I'm an alien. I guess they never knew I could sing.

"Alright were going to slow it down a bit with my second song ever made Candles" I whispered into the mic. **_( by Hey Monday)_ **

**The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Could't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains**

**Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me**

**[Chorus]**

**Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright**

**Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face**

**Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me**

**[Chorus]**

**Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright**

**One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but you're sorries  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me**

**[Chorus]**

**Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright**

I stopped swaying to the music and yelled

"Were going to take a ten minute break but when we come back I will be singing my new song Behind These Hazel Eyes"

The crowd erupted in cheers and we ran off the stage.

"They loved me, did ya hear them calling my name, Jade, Jade, Jade" she sung. She jumped onto Casey's lap and he gave her a peck on the lips. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and kisses being place on my neck. I turned to smile at Dustin.


	6. Chapter 6: Death Stares

EPOV

Bella was wonderful on stage. She knew how to interact with the crowd, the way she bounced up and down then swayed to the slow song. And she was looking so damn good in that little outfit. I couldn't believe that was Bella. She looked so different. She had black hair with purple and red streaks and her eyes were mesmerizing. Every dude in the audience was drooling over her and that chick Jade. She was sexy too but nothing compared to Bella. When she ran off stage I almost ran after her. Then I was pulled out of my thoughts by a very pissed looking Tanya. Alice said we had to wait after the show to go back stage but if Tanya wasn't in my way I would have been back there in heartbeat. Why did I ever let her go, why did I make the biggest mistake of my life. Everyone was thinking the same thing as me "Dumb ass Edward". Except Emmett he couldn't get his mind off Jade.

* * *

APOV

Bella was so good. I never thought she had such a voice. Dumb ass Edward. He let go the perfect woman for the woman who put the B in Bitch. I wish I could go back stage now, I want to tell her how good they were and that I loved her outfit.

"Bella rocked" bellowed Emmett

"She was really good" agreed Esme

"Good she was magnificent!! Did you see her outfit and her song totally were direct at Dickward" I said. Every one but Edward laughed.

"Why would you say that" he asked. He is such a moron.

"Well if you were listening to the lyrics you would know the first saw is about a dude that cheated and wants her back and she's telling him to shove it and the second song is about a dude that mistreated her then he tries to get her back she telling him that she's alright by herself". I explained. The look on his face was hilarious as comprehension set in.

"Well I guess I deserved that" he mumbled.

"You think" I said sarcastically

He was about to comment back when the people announced Pitch Black was coming back out.

* * *

BPOV

"Yea were back" I yelled to the crowd. I saw the Cullen's smiling and waving up to me.

"Did you miss me" yelled Jade and the crowd shouted yes

"Violet I didn't hear them I don't think they missed me" Jade said in her fake sad voice."Hey didn't ya miss Jade" I yelled out to the crowd. Hell yes the shouted back.

"Here's our new song Behind These Hazel Eyes" I shouted as the music started playing.

**(by Kelly Clarkson)**

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

**[Chorus]**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**

**[Chorus]**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**[Chorus]**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

"Thank you LA we love you good night" I shouted then ran off the stage.

"Fuck yes we blew them away, hello Grammy" cheered Jade she was dancing around Casey shaking her ass.

"Yea, yea sit your hyper active ass down "Casey said carrying her to a chair caveman style.

Dustin was being attacked by a group of teenage girls. _Please save me V _he thought looking at me with puppy dog eyes. How could I not, look at that face.

"Sorry girls but this one is mine" I said pointing to a now very happy looking Dustin.

All the girls giggled and walked away. Dustin wrapped me into his arms and just as he was about to kiss me we heard some one clear their throat.

I turned around to see my whole ex family standing their with shocked expressions.

"Hey you guys these are the Cullen's " I introduced my old family to my new family.

"This is Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Tanya, and you already met Emmett and Alice" I said. I could tell they were all shocked when I introduced Tanya as a Cullen but she was about to be one.

"And you guys this is my family Jade, Casey, and Dustin".

Casey the only one with manners said "It's nice to meet you all" _well not them two but at least I was nice_ he thought to me. I tried to cover up my laugh with a cough but everyone knows we don't cough so that was a lost cause.

"Hey no mind reading we get enough of that from Edward" whined Emmett. Everyone laughed but Edward I could tell he was mad he couldn't read my thoughts and was wondering if I could read his. I smirked at him.

"Well Bella.." but before Carlisle could say anything Jade said "Her name is not Bella her name is Violet" she was trying to control looking at them in the eyes so she wouldn't accidentally hurt one of them. Her powers get out of control when she's mad.

"Well Violet I'm happy to see that your well and happy" he said coming to give me a hug.

I loved being in his embraced it remained me of my other life with my family. But that only lasted a minute until I remember what happened in my old life.

"Yes Violet we missed you so much" cried Esme pulling me to her small form.

" I missed you guys too. Umm why don't you guys come back to our room and we'll catch up" I said.

"We would love to Violet" squealed Alice

_What the fuck Violet why are you being so nice he's a complete dick let me stare at him please let me do it _thought Jade.

_No Jade you cannot stare at him keep your death rays to your self_ I put in her mind

_Your no fun_ she whined.

"Well we drove separately so Dustin and Casey can meet us back at the room when their done doing whatever and you guys can follow me and Jade in our Ferrari" I said.

I could tell Dustin couldn't be around them right now. He needed to calm down. Edward was getting upset because he couldn't read me and my band mates minds. I had to resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him like a 5 year old.

* * *

EPOV

I cant believe she's making out with some guy right in front of us. Well not making out but the were about to. Who the fuck does this dude think he is making out with my Bella. Wait stop thinking she can read minds. Maybe I can read her mind. Nope. Hey can she read mind. She smirked. She can read mine. that's bull shit. Wait I cant hear any of them. I can hear my family and the humans but all of them are blank. What the fuck. Which one of them is fucking with my head. But wait that cant be it because Jasper cant feel any of their emotions and Alice said she couldn't see Bella's future we thought she was dead. But her she is and she still cant. What the fuck is going on with our powers.


	7. Chapter 7: Victoria

BPOV

Me and Jade got in our car and started speeding towards the hotel. I love speed now. Sometimes I just run for the fun of it.

"Violet I'm sorry I was being an ass I'll try to be on my best behavior she said. But what she was thinking was_ I'm going to kill that son of a bitch and his fucking slut. _I think I'm going to believe her thoughts and not because I like them better.

"So that was Tanya. She's a little bitch" she laughed

" I know right the whole time she was thinking, don't you dare steal my man, like I'd want that asshole" I laughed

By the time we arrived at the hotel we were finishing playing a name game on Edwards expense.

"He's a bitch" she said

"He's a bitch and a hoe" I laughed

"He's a bitch and a hoe and a dirt bag"

"He's a bitch and a hoe and a dirt bag and a jackass"

"He's a bitch and a hoe and a dirt bag and a jackass and a fuck face"

"He's a bitch and a hoe and a dirt bag and a jackass and a fuck face and a…a"

"Ha you lose" she screamed doing a victory dance in her seat.

We got out and started our way to our room with the Cullen's following us.

When we reached our penthouse we went in sat down on our beanie bags. I motioned for them to take a seat on the couch. Once we were all comfortable Carlisle spoke first

"Violet if you don't mind could you tell us how you became a vampire"

I knew this is what that wanted to know above every thing else.

"Well the day I left your house I was attacked by Victoria. She wanted to kill me but when I told her I didn't care what she did to me she was taken aback. She asked where my precious Edward was and I replied he's sticking his tongue down some tramps throat" I chuckled at Tanya's face " She said asked me what I meant and I told her that he cheated on me. She still wanted to kill me but she saw that underneath all my rage I was still in pain over Edward. So she bit me and said that I would live forever with my pain just like her. Three days later I woke up and every thing was so much different. But I remember what happened and I knew that I could never see my family again never see Jake or Charlie ever again. So I did what made sense to me at the time. I went to hunt Victoria". All the Cullen's gasped at that. None them expected me to go after her.

"So I went running and I realized that I had this burning in my throat. I did what you guys did I feed from a animal. After 3 years of searching I finally found her in Texas. I was equipped with my powers so I knew I could take her. That's why when she caught my scent I wasn't afraid. She called out to me "Bella darling how nice to see you how's the suffering going." "I was still so mad at for what she did to me that I attacked her with out second thought. We fought and she lost. Later I changed Jade and Dustin. When we were visiting Italy and went to the Volturi we meant Casey and that's when Casey joined the group and now were Pitch Black" I finished my story off.

They were all staring at me with so many questions in the eyes, but I didn't feel like answering any so asked my own.

"So tell me when's the wedding" I asked. Really I just wanted to see Edward's face when I asked. Priceless.

"Eddie and I have not decided yet" Tanya said in a taunting tone.

"I don't blame you blondie I mean its only a matter of time before you catch him with his tongue down some other tricks throat" Jade laughed and I chuckled.

"You bitch who the fuck do you think you are" Tanya screeched.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot I was talking to a complete moron. Now listen closely this time IM JADE AND YOUR JUST ANOTHER SLUT IN THE LINE" she screamed. Tanya jumped from her seat and pounced at Jade but ran into my shield instead and fell over the table on her ass. All the Cullen's were staring at me with shocked expressions while Jade was rolling on the floor laughing.

"I….I…I…knew…I..could..make..her…do..it" she tried to get out in between laughs.

"Violet what was that" asked Alice. Dammit I didn't want to tell them about my powers.

" That was my shield, it protects me and whoever I want it to from both mental and physical attacks" I said lowly hoping they didn't hear me. I watched as they realized that's why they could see, hear, or sense us.

_Why did you do that _I yelled at Jade in her head

_Did you see her face, she's still rubbing her ass _she thought still laughing

_Now they know about my powers _I yelled again

_Relax its not like they know you have anymore _she thought

"Violet do you have any other powers" Carlisle asked looking me dead in the eye.

_SHIT _we both thought.

* * *

EPOV

A shield? Why didn't I think of that when she was blocking me as a human.

A powerful shied at that Tanya's still cursing me out in her head for bringing her here. And that Jade is something. I'm scared to find out if she has a gift. I can see why Emmett told me to be scared, she's feisty. I really don't want to get anymore on her bad side then I already am.

"Bella do you have anymore powers" asked Carlisle. She looked like she didn't want to answer that. I guess this is the question she didn't want us to ask.

"Uh" was all she said. But when she looked up she had a sheepish grin on her face.

"Yes I have other powers" she said while staring Carlisle in the face.

"What other powers do you have" asked Carlisle bewildered. He had never meant anyone with more then two gift's and even that was rare.

"I have all of your powers" she said while playing with her hands and looking down.

Every one was staring at Bella like a deer caught in headlights. Her and Jade were sharing meaningful looks with one another. But she didn't continue.

"What do you mean you have all of our powers" Alice screeched. She didn't like the fact that Bella kept such a big secret from her.

"Calm down darlin' let her explain" Jasper said while sending waves of calm to every one.

"Yes please Violet can you tell us what your gifts are" asked Esme.

"Well I can read minds, see the future, and control and sense your moods" she explained still not looking at anyone.

She has all our powers. And none of ours work on her. No wonder she wasn't afraid of Victoria. She has five gifts and no one can get touch her because she has her shield. She's fucking invincible. She turned to smirk at me telling me that's exactly what she thought.

"Whoa Baby Bop that's fucking awesome" Emmett bellowed.

We all said "Baby Bop?"

"Yea see I was trying to come up with a name to call her because Violet is to weird. So I got to thinking and I realized Violet is purple and Barney was purple and the girl dinosaur on Barney name was Baby Bop" he explained with a shit eating grin on his face. And that made every one crack up laughing. Emmett should not over think things.


	8. Chapter 8: Baby Bop

BPOV

And that is exactly why I love Emmett. He always knows how to bring a smile to my face and lighten up my mood. Just as we finished laughing Dustin and Casey walked in with huge grins on their faces. I tried to see what was going on but they were thinking intently about the Dallas game. Jade turned to me with a look that obviously asked what was going on but all I could do is shrug my shoulders. I was about to ask them what was going on but they ran out the room before I could open my mouth.

"Well were going to get going" Carlisle said pointing to himself and Esme.

"Can I stay please, please, please" Alice begged on her knee's. Carlisle looked down at her and grimaced.

"As long a it's ok with Violet" Carlisle said staring at me. She looked to Jasper silently begging him.

" Fine but get off your knee's you look like a lost puppy" Jasper said with his southern accent laced into every word. Alice stood but turned to me with her big golden puppy god eyes.

"I don't care as long as you stop looking at me like that" I said her eyes were making me a soft.

"I don't care either I think me and tinker bell well get along great" Jade said patting her on the back.

"What about me" asked Emmett with a pout on his face.

"You know the party cant start with out you big man" Jade said while looking at Rose and Jazz.

" I don't really like blondes" she said looking directly at Tanya "but if you two want to stay to don't care either".

"You two gotta leave" she said looking at Edward and Tanya.

"No you don't feel free to stay we don't mind, right Jade" I said trying to be polite.

"Wrong" she muttered. I just had to laugh at the look at her face.

"Uh are you sure I mean we could go" Edward said looking unsure of himself.

"No stay, join the party it's going to be a lot of fun" Dustin said with a mischief look.


	9. Chapter 9 Santa Clause is coming to town

BPOV

Please say no, please say no, please say no.

"Yea sure I guess we'll stay" Edward said looking at me with an weird expression. I don't why he's looking at me though because I have no fucking idea what their up to. They wont let me in and it's killing me. Now Jade's staring at me. I just shrugged because I really have no idea hats going on.

"Okay what the fuck are you two up to" Jade said staring at them with a disapproving look.

"Nothing" they both said at the same time looking at each other with a gleam in their eyes.

"No fair, why didn't you guys let me in on it" she whined, pouting like a child. I was staring at Dustin trying to get him to tell me what they were planning. He wasn't having it just staring right back at me smirking in the sexist way but keeping his mind on me and only me so there was no way of telling what he was thinking.

"So what do we do now" Alice said breaking me out of Dustin's stare.

"I have an idea" Jade said smirking at Alice.

"Let's dress up Edward as a whore, oh wait to late somebody already did" she laughed earning a high five from Dustin. Everybody was trying to laugh quietly while Edward was still in shock. Tanya looked liked she was about to kill Jade.

"Do something Barbie I dare ya" she said narrowing her eyes at her. Tanya huffed.

"So your body guard can use her little shield" she said in a condescending tone.

"Oh blondie so naïve, the shield is protecting you" she said with a knowing look. She was right I kept the shield up so Tanya didn't do something stupid to get Jade really mad. I don't want people thinking I made Jade kill Edwards fiancé.

"Oh I'm so afraid" she mumbled looking at her nails.

"Good, your not a complete moron then" Jade said smiling widely at Tanya. Tanya was abut to say something back when Alice interrupted.

"Okay now that that the bitch war is through, lets have some fun" she chirped. Fun. Oh no. I looked around frantically.

"Where did Dustin and Casey go" I said with a shaky voice. Everyone looked around and shrugged. Damn it, what the fuck are they up to.\

"Uh oh, you better watch out, you better not hide, you better not shout, I'm telling you why, Casey going to go Volturi on your ass" Jade sung laughing while looking around for them.

"He sees you when you hunting, he follows on your date, he knows if you're a prick or saint, so be a saint for goodness sake, oh you better watch out, you better not hide, you better not shout, I'm telling you why, Dustin's going to light up your ass" she finished. Everyone was laughing but me because I knew they were really up to something.

DPOV

This is going to be fucking hilarious.

"Dude did you see Violet's face. She has no idea what's coming" Casey laughed.

"I know and to make it better they all think Jade is joking, but I guess they'll find out soon enough" I laughed getting the supplies out the closet.

"You know Jade and Violet are going castrate us right" he said looking around nervously.

"Well you could always tell them not to" I said shrugging my shoulders. For somebody with all that control he can be such a baby.

"Not Violet man, her shield works on me too" he commented looking at me with a serious expression.

"Aww stop being such a baby, just think of all their faces" I said imaging that dicks Edwards face after were done with him.

"It is so worth it to see that bitchy Barbie after were done" he laughed.

"No the pixie and the blonde, that is going to be fucking hilarious" I laughed.

"Better then all of that, Edward, man he is going to be so pissed, his fucking head will explode" he laughed rolling around.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that it took so long but I really had no idea what I was going to make them do. But I did get some advice so it all came together. I hope you like it.**

* * *

BPOV

"So what are we going to do" Alice asked. She was still a little upset that we were not as close as we used to be. But really did she think that she could show up and every thing would go back to normal.

"I dont know tink" Jade said patting her on the head. Jade really does like Alice even though she wont ever admit to liking a Cullen. She was very touchy about the subject, sometimes I wonder if she had been cheated on during her human life. She doesn't think about her human life ever so I wouldn't know.

"Well since you guys are boys I guess you wouldn't mind paying so video games" I said ponting over to the huge tv on the wall. They all smiled but Jasper her just shrugged. He wanted to stay with Alice.

"I guess us girls can come in my room" I said motioning to my room down the other end of the hall, Tanya stayed with the boys. When we got there we decided to just talk about anything on our minds.

"So blondie, why dont you like V" Jade asked. She always did have sometinhg against Rose, she really doesn't like any blondes. Well except for Casey.

"I have no problem with Violet, now my problem with Bella is that she was a naive human that thought it was a good idea with falling in love with a vampire and then on top of all that she wanted to become on of us and give up her future child" she stated , she looked like a weight had been lifted of her chest.

"Well I think you were the smartest of the Cullens Rose" I said, she along with everyone else werelooking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Really" she questioned.

"Yes, I mean I do love my life, but that was after I had found a family, those three years looking for Victoria were horrible, I was alone suffering, thinking about my family, missing Jake, and wishing I could just die, and if I had never meant Edward or your family, I would never had to go through that" I said feeling much better now that I knew Rose never really hated me.

"This is great now we can join forces and kill Tanya" Alice said rubbing her hands together like a mad man.

"You guys really hate her that much" I asked.

"I want to rip her head off and shove it up Eddies ass so he an see how much pain I've been in since proposed to her" Rose said with a threaten look on her face.

"You know what I might have to rethink not likeing blondes" she said looking at Rose.

"Yea and I really dont like leaving her around Jazz, she gives him headaches with her constant possessiveness around Edward" Alice said.

"Ok lets go check on the boys" I said, when we walked in the room we could not believe what we saw. Emmett was laying there unconscios, along with Edward and Tanya, suddently Rose and Alice dropped to the floor. What the fuck. I turned around to see Jasper suddently drop to the ground. Casey was behind him. I dropped my shield all of a suddent without me deciding to do so. I heard Jade fall behind me and then every thing went black.

CPOV

"Hey Jasper, could you come here for a second" I called from our room. When he came in he was looking at me curiously. I just smiled at him.

"Jasper make every one go unconscios" I said. I heard evry one in the room drop to the floor. Just then the girls walked in the room and looked around.

"Them to Jasper" I said. Alice and Rose collapsed. I collected all my power and looked at Violet.

"Drop your shield" I whispered with all my strength. It was only down for a minute.

"Sleep" I told her and Jade. Jade fell first and then Violet collapsed.

"Dude I did it" I called out to Dustin. He came out from hiding.

"Good job man, I wasn't sure if you could get her to drop her shield" he said pattinf my back.

"Me either" I mummbled. I did feel really weak though.

"Grab the stuff" I told him. He got the stuff and we went to work.

After we were done it was time to clean up.

"So clean their memories of you calling in Jasper and lets take a nap" Dustin said. He goes nothing.

BPOV

When I woke up I felt dizzy and disorientated. I looked around to see Jade wiggling her head back and forth. What the fuck happened.

"Oh my god I feel hung over" Jade said holding her head. Every one else were waking up too. I looked over at Dustin and Casey to see what was going on, but they were just waking up to. Then I heard someone scream bloody murder and while some one else was cracking up laughing. Me and Jade looked around to see the funniest thing I have ever saw in my life. Edward was blue with a red mohawk and Tanya, Tanya had no hair**(Thanks for the idea JennLD ) **. Jade was rolling on the groungd holding her sides she was laughing so hard. Tanya looked like she could destroy a city. Edward must have been in shock because her was just standing there rubbing his head.

"OMG SHE'S A NAKED MOLE RAT!!!" Jade laughed. Every one was laughing so hard it looked like our eyes were busting out of our face.

"And her fiance the slutty smurf" Rose laughed.

"No, No it's the heatmiser, and his girlfriend Brittney Spears" Alice laughed. We could hardly speaak we were laughing so hard. I knew Dustin and Case did it and so did Jade but we were not about to rat them out.

"WHO DID THIS" Tanya screeched pointing to her head.

"Hey you cant blame us, god made you that ugly" Jade laughed. Tanya must have forgotten about my shield because she attacked Jade again, only to go flying across the room. Which had us laughing all over again.

"What is that, that freaky thing, look over there it's a naked mole rat" Jade sung poiting at Tanya.

"Eddie look what they did to me" Tanya whined "I Hate these people"

"You, look at you, look at me, who gives a shit about you, I'm FUCKING BLUE" Edward roared.

"And you have red hair" Emmett added. Edward glared at him, he stomped over to where Tanya had fell, grabed her and dragged her out the room, he slammed the door as they left. Once they were gone every one was laughing again.

"Eddie look at me" Jade mocked in a whiney voice. I looked at Casey and Dustin. They just shrugged and winked at me. I knew it.

* * *

**WHAT YA THINK!! REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
